Bebas, Akasuna san
by Kim Keyna
Summary: Akasuna Sasori, tahanan yang sudah mendekam selama sepuluh tahun di penjara Konoha itu tetap bungkam, membuat Haruno Sakura, pengacara cantik itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ini kasus pertamanya dan mirisnya ia malah langsung berhadapan dengan klien yang bermasalah dengan komunikasi/Dedicated Black and White Remembrance Event/Oneshot


"**Bebas, Akasuna san"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Dedicated Black and White Remembrance Event**

**Pairing : Akasuna Sasori – Haruno Sakura**

***Pair nomor empat favoritku***

**Warning : Alternatif Universe, Out of Character _maybe. **

**One-shot**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Sun/Moon**

"Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia"

**~Penjara Bawah Tanah Konoha**

Akasuna Sasori, tahanan yang sudah mendekam selama sepuluh tahun di penjara Konoha itu tetap bungkam, membuat Haruno Sakura, pengacara cantik berumur 25 tahun, berambut merah muda sepunggung itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ini kasus pertama yang ditanganinya setelah ia mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Dan mirisnya ia malah langsung berhadapan dengan _klien_ yang mempunyai masalah dengan komunikasi. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terkejut begitu bertemu langsung dengan Akasuna Sasori. Dari informasi yang ia dengar, Akasuna Sasori sudah dipenjara selama sepuluh tahun, dan umurnya waktu itu sudah 25 tahun. Otomatis pria di depannya ini sudah 35 tahun, kan. Tapi lihatlah wajahnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau dia sudah kepala tiga. Hei, bukan berarti Sakura tertarik, hanya saja kalau boleh jujur dia sangat tampan.

Dari informasi yang diberikan salah satu bagian administrasi Penjara Konoha, menyebutkan bahwa Akasuna Sasori adalah seorang warga Sunagakure yang ditangkap karena diduga menjadi seorang mata-mata Pemerintah Sunagakure. Yah… siapa yang tidak tahu, konflik kesalahapahaman yang berujung peperangan kecil antarnegara, melibatkan Sunagakure dan Konohagakure sepuluh tahun lalu. Peperangan itu kini sudah berakhir dengan perdamaian delapan tahun lalu, dan sampai sekarang Sasori tetap bungkam. Memilih menghabiskan hidupnya di penjara ketimbang bebas. Tidak melakukan pembelaan apalagi perlawanan. Kasus yang menjeratnya sebenarnya tidak jelas bukti dan saksinya. Dia hanya diduga menjadi mata-mata Sunagakure karena tidak membawa identitas apapun saat ia berada di wilayah perbatasan Konoha. Kalau saja Akasuna itu melakukan sedikit pembelaan, otomatis dengan sangat terbuka Konoha akan membebaskannya. Selama kurun waktu delapan tahun itu beberapa pengacara baik yang berasal dari Sunagakure maupun Konoha datang untuk membantunya. Mereka berusaha membuka informasi dari mulut Sasori, tapi yah…. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan menyerah. Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bungkam dan terus bungkam.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, dengan modal nekatnya dia berkeyakinan akan membebaskan Sasori secepat mungkin dan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hey, Akasuna san? Tidakkah kau bosan terus menerus berada di dalam penjara?" Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan. Tak ada reaksi pria di depannya itu. Sepertinya tembok penjara jauh lebih menarik perhatian Sasori ketimbang wajah cantik pengacara di sampingnya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tetap tersenyum dia kemudian memperpendek jaraknya.

"Lihat wajahmu itu, penuh bulu. Apa kau tidak merasa gatal?" Sakura menunjuk bulu yang tumbuh di sekitar rahang Sasori. Merasa ocehannya tidak dihiraukan, Sakura memandang sebal pria di depannya itu. Menghela nafas kemudian kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kalau bulu itu dicukur, kau pasti akan terlihat semakin tampan," kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sasori mengalihkan pandangan dari tembok ke wajah cantik Sakura.

"Hey…! Aku bicara padamu, Akasuna san. Tidak baik loh mengacuhkan orang yang sedang berbicara padamu," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasori yang membuat pemilik wajah _baby face_ itu mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura. Namun Sakura malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, bau di sini sangat tidak enak," Sakura meraih tangan Sasori. Tidak ada penolakan dari sang pemilik tangan, membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura pun beranjak keluar dari penjara dengan Sasori di sampingnya. Beberapa sipir penjara menatap tak percaya pada gadis merah muda itu. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, heran. Tentu saja. Hey, selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengajak Sasori keluar. Menggeser posisi duduknya pun tidak ada yang berani. Tapi gadis merah muda itu…. Lihat, dia bahkan mengajak Sasori duduk di taman sekitar penjara. Celotehan gadis itu sesekali membuat pandangan Sasori beralih menatap wajah pemilik rambut merah muda itu. 'Hangat' itulah yang Sasori rasakan. Perasaan yang hilang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Café Mocha Konoha**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan baju terusan lima senti di atas lutut berwarna _orange_ dengan _blazer_ berwarna putih tengah membolak-balik isi dari map warna merah di depannya. Sesekali ia menyeruput _coffeelatte_ yang tersaji di depannya. Matanya menerawang seakan memikirkan sesuatu, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa dua orang pria tampan yang duduk di samping kanan gadis itu menatap tertarik ke arahnya. Sang gadis tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya dan menangkap basah dua pria tampan yang seenak jidat menatap wajahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan hal itu malah membuat kedua pria tampan itu semakin salah tingkah. Membuka laptop warna pinknya kemudian ia mulai mengetikan sesuatu.

"Hallo pengacara cantik," sapa seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat kebelakang, memakai baju _longdress_ berwarna ungu dengan beberapa aksesoris menghiasi tubuh langsingnya, yang tiba-tiba hadir di depan meja sang gadis merah muda.

"Ino chan, kau lama sekali. Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku hanya akan menunggumu paling lama lima belas menit? Ini sudah hampir satu jam, Ino!" protes Sakura sebal.

"Gomen, Saki. Pemotretanku di undur setengah jam tadi," bela Ino menatap Sakura dengan _puppyeyes_, kemudian mendudukan diri dengan manis di kursi. Sakura hanya menatap Ino sebentar kemudian kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya. Ino adalah seorang model cantik yang cukup menarik perhatian warga Konoha. Sifatnya yang ramah dan murah senyum membuatnya dikenal hingga pelosok Konoha.

"Hey, kau serius sekali, Saki. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kasus perdana yang kau tangani?" tanya Ino. Sakura menutup layar laptopnya lalu tersenyum manis memandang Ino.

"Apa Akasuna Sasori membuatmu kesulitan? Kau bilang dia adalah tahanan paling apatis di penjara Konoha," lanjut Ino.

"Tidak, Akasuna Sasori sangat tampan," jawaban Sakura berhasil membuat jidat mulus Ino berkerut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura, lulusan Fakultas Hukum Universitas Konoha dengan predikat _cum laude_ menjawab jauh melenceng dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Hey, jidat. Aku bertanya apakah Akasuna san membuatmu kesulitan, bukan bertanya apakah dia sangat tampan, eh! Heummmm…. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya yah?" tebak Ino dengan memamerkan senyum menggoda. Menyadari ketololannya Sakura menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan. 'Malu'.

"Inooo…, aku tak menyukainya ko," sanggah Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga membuat rambut halusnya sedikit berantakan. Ino sangat menyukai kepolosan Sakura. Menggoda Sakura merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Ino.

"Ino, kau tahu kemarin aku berhasil mengajak Akasuna san berjalan-jalan di taman penjara" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino hanya tersenyum penasaran.

"Dan yah… seperti biasa aku hanya mengoceh sendirian. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi ocehanku seperti patung saja," ujar Sakura semakin lirih.

"Hey, kenapa malah lemas begitu? Mana Saki-ku yang ceria dan penuh semangat? Masih ada waktu kan. Besok kau harus lebih berusaha lagi." Ino menyemangati Sakura. Dan itulah yang Sakura suka dari Ino, Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan sudah dianggap kakak baginya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Penjara Bawah Tanah Konoha**

Hampir setiap hari Sakura mengunjungi Sasori, entah itu hanya bertanya kabar atau mengajak Sasori jalan-jalan. Anehnya Sasori sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sakura. Bahkan ketika Sakura mengomentari bulu di rahangnya –sebut saja berewok, besok paginya dia langsung mencukur habis bulu itu. Baru pertama kali ini ia tidak merasa risih dengan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Biasanya pengacara yang datang padanya berlaku formal dan terkesan memaksanya untuk buka suara. Dia sangat tidak nyaman dengan keformalan itu. Namun gadis ini lain, dia bertingkah kekanakan namun di saat-saat tertentu perkataannya mampu membuat Sasori menatap kagum padanya. Gadis ini selalu menceritakan kisah-kisah manis yang dialaminya di luar sana. Hal itu terkadang membuat Sasori ingin melihat suasana luar seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Dan secara tak sadar, ia memiliki ketergantungan pada gadis ini. Pernah beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sakura tidak datang mengunjunginya, Sasori terlihat gusar. Jelas saja, kicauan gadis ini sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Kadang Sasori keceplosan mengeluarkan sedikit kata saat bersama dengan Sakura yang tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh. Seperti sekarang,

"Apakah aku cantik, Akasuna san?" Sasori mengernyit tak paham. 'Seorang pengacara apakah pantas bertanya demikian' tanya Sasori dalam hati.

"Hn" Sasori hanya mendengung kecil. Sakura menatap sebal ke arah Sasori.

"Kau ini, diajak bicara serius diam, diajak bicara santai pun tetap diam. Ayolah… tidakkah kau merindukan suasana di luar saja, em… merindukan keluargamu di Suna atau istrimu mungkin?" Sakura kembali memancing Sasori agar buka suara. Sasori menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Aku tidak punya istri dan orang tuaku sudah meninggal, tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"

"Aa.. gomen," Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Mereka adalah salah satu relawan tenaga medis yang menjadi korban peperangan antara Konohagakure dan Sunagakure" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Sakura tersenyum puas. Sakura dengan sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang kematian orang tuaku. Saat aku bertanya, kenapa mereka tidak pernah pulang dua bulan terakhir. Nenekku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa hanya bilang kalau orang tuaku mendapat tugas tambahan untuk merawat tentara yang terluka. Hingga suatu hari aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan salah seorang tentara yang bertugas menjadi informan dengan penjaga perbatasan mengatakan bahwa orang tuaku sudah meninggal,"

**~Flashback on**

**~Sepuluh Tahun yang Lalu di Sunagakure**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berkesan bagi sosok pria 25 tahun, berambut merah dengan warna mata hazel, Akasuna Sasori. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini dia berhasil dipercaya perusahaannya menjadi salah satu arsitek dalam pembagunan gedung megah yang nantinya akan menjadi gedung Kesenian terbesar di Sunagakure. Walaupun saat itu keadaan pertahanan Sunagakure sedikit terganggu akibat konflik dengan Negara Konohagakure, namun pembangunan gedung itu tetap berjalan.

Dengan pasti, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sederhana Akasuna. Besar harapan Sasori, kedua orang tuanya menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Ah… iya, kedua orang tua Sasori adalah seorang dokter hebat. Mereka berdua sangat sibuk, dan hal itu membuat mereka jarang berada di rumah. Sejak kecil Sasori sering ditinggal kedua orang tuanya yang mendapat tugas merawat orang di seluruh penjuru Sunagakure. Selama itu juga Sasori dirawat oleh neneknya, Chiyo. Dan sebulan yang lalu orang tua Sasori dikirim ke perbatasan Sunagakure menjadi relawan untuk mengobati para tentara yang terluka. Misi mereka hanya berjalan sebulan, otomatis hari ini harusnya mereka sudah pulang dan tengah duduk manis di ruang keluarga.

'Sepi' itulah yang Sasori rasakan ketika memasuki rumah. 'Dimana kedua orang tuanya?' batin Sasori bertanya. Ia pun mengelilingi setiap sudut rumahnya berharap di salah satu ruangan ia menemukan mereka. Namun 'Nihil' tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Ia pun menuju halaman belakang rumahnya berharap bertemu dengan neneknya, Chiyo.

"Sobo, bukankah harusnya Kaasan dan Tousan sudah pulang? Apa mereka pergi lagi?" tanya Sasori ketika melihat nenek Chiyo tengah mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang rumahnya. Air muka nenek Chiyo sedikit menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

"Ah… Mereka mendapat tugas tambahan karena ternyata masih banyak tentara yang terluka," sahut Nenek Chiyo. Sasori terlihat kecewa mendengar jawaban dari neneknya. Menghela nafas pasrah kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya. Selalu seperti itu, kapan orang tuanya ada waktu untuknya. Nenek Chiyo hanya menatap sendu cucunya. Sedikit sesal menghampiri hati wanita tua itu. Yah… ia tahu ia salah. Namun dia tak ingin membuat Sasori bersedih. Berlahan air matanya jatuh satu demi satu.

Dua bulan berlalu, Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang kedua orang tuanya. Proyek pembanguan gedung kesenianpun hampir selesai di tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia segera menunjukkan hasil mahakaryanya itu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahkan masih menyimpan secarik kertas kecil rancangan awal gedung kesenian itu.

Hingga suatu hari saat Sasori tengah melewati gedung tentara Sunagakure yang tak jauh dari gedung Kesenian, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan seorang yang dipercaya menjadi informan dengan salah satu tentara di sana. Menegang sesaat saat nama kedua orang tuanya disebut-sebut. Sedikit penasaran ia pun memendekkan jarak dengan kedua orang itu. Dan matanya membelalak tak percaya ketika ia mendengar fakta bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. 'Tak mungkin neneknya membohonginya selama ini' Sasori berlari kencang. Tak peduli jalanan tengah ramai oleh lalu lalang kendaraan. Beberapa kali ia bahkan hampir ditabrak mobil. Ia benci, 'Jadi selama ini dia menunggu sesuatu yang tak mungkin kembali'.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasori langsung mengebrak pintu kamarnya. Mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dan memasukan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam sebuah tas warna hitam. Nenek Chiyo terkejut saat mendapati cucunya keluar kamar dengan mata merah menahan amarah dengan menggendong sebuah tas di punggungnya, wajahnya kosong. Ia khawatir, jangan-jangan hal yang selama ini ia takutkan terjadi.

"Kenapa nenek berbohong padaku! Kenapa nenek membohongiku? Kaasan dan Otousan sudah meninggal, kan? Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku? Kau membuat penantianku selama ini sia-sia," Sasori membentak neneknya kemudian pergi dengan membanting pintu. 'Blam'

"Sasori," tangisan nenek Chiyo meledak.

**~Flashback off**

"Aku pergi meninggalkan Sunagakure menuju Konoha, berharap bahwa berita yang kudengar itu salah. Aku ingin memastikannya dengan pergi langsung ke perbatasan Sunagakure. Dan aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa berita yang aku dengar itu benar. Dan kedua orang tuaku dimakamkan bersama dengan korban-korban lain di Pemakaman massal di daerah sekitar perbatasan Sunagakure. Pikiranku kacau hingga aku berjalan sampai perbatasan Konohagakure, dan mirisnya aku malah ditangkap"

"Lalu, apakah nenekmu masih hidup?" tanya Sakura setelah yakin Sasori sudah selesai akan ceritanya.

"Entahlah, sejak saat itu aku tak memikirkan apapun. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Mati mungkin pilihan yang terbaik,"

"Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namun entahlah aku sendiri tak mengerti, saat bersamamu aku merasa hangat. Kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku yang suka sekali bicara," lanjut Sasori. Membuat pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Ah, Akasuna san. Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku yakin kau pasti akan bebas secepatnya," ujar Sakura dengan memamerkan senyum ceria.

"Tetap terpenjara pun aku tak masalah. Untuk apa aku bebas kan? Tak ada yang menunggu kepulanganku," ujar Sasori lirih.

"Tidak tidak tidak, kau tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Kau harus bebas, meski tak ada yang menunggumu. Ya… setidaknya kau bebas untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau pun masih punya mimpi yang ingin kau kejar kan," Sakura mencoba mengubah pandangan Sasori.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, Akasuna san. Besok pagi aku akan mencari tahu tentang keberadaan nenekmu. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu," ujar Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan _klien_nya hari ini.

"Sasori, panggil aku Sasori,"

"Aa…, Jaa Sasori"

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Apartement Sakura**

"Ino….. apa kau mendengarkan ceritaku?" ujar Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Iyah, Saki. Aku mendengarkanmu. Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Nenek Akasuna san?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Heummm… Nenek Chiyo sudah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu, Ino. Semenjak kepergian cucunya, Sasori. Ia tidak pernah keluar rumah. Jarang berkomunikasi dengan para tetangganya. Dan mirisnya, dia ditemukan tak bernyawa di kamarnya oleh para tetangganya yang tak sengaja berkunjung ke rumahnya," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Akasuna san tentang hal itu, Saki?" Ino memandang Sakura.

"Yah…. Dan aku kasihan sekali padanya. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Oh iya Ino, besok adalah sidang pertamanya. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar," harap Sakura.

"Yah… Aku harap juga begitu. Em…. Kau begitu perhatian sekali padanya, apa kau menyukainya, Saki?" Ino mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya. Sakura tersenyum ikut mengubah posisinya.

"Mm…. Sepertinya begitu, Ino. Kalau di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman. Tapi…. Apa tak apa, umurku dan umurnya terpaut sepuluh tahun, Ino. Lagipula belum tentu Sasori memiliki rasa yang sama denganku?" Sakura bergumam lirih.

"Saki….. umur bukan halangan jika saling mencintai. Dan kalau pun memang Akasuna san tak membalas perasaanmu. Setidaknya cukup bagimu dengan tetap menyukainya dan membuatnya bahagia," nasehat Ino. Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Tapi….. aku yakin Akasuna san memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Bukankah hanya denganmu dia bicara. Berpikir positif, Saki," lanjut Ino. Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura terharu. Ia pun memeluk Ino, hangat. Yah… Sakura sudah lima tahun tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya menjalani bisnis Boneka di Amegakure. Dua bulan sekali Sakura mengunjungi orang tuanya. Dan selama ia tinggal di apartement yang tidak bisa dibilang mungil itu, Ino lah yang begitu memperhatikan Sakura. Ino sudah menganggap Sakura adiknya.

"Ino, aku merasa gugup untuk sidang besok," ujar Sakura.

"Tidurlah, aku pulang dulu yah. Setengah jam lagi aku ada pemotretan," suruh Ino.

"Semalam ini?" tanya Sakura melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Ino mengangguk tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai berbaring.

"Tidur yang nyenyak yah, aku kunci pintumu dari luar," Ino menggoyang-goyangkan kunci cadangan Apartement Sakura di tangannya.

~~~~0000~~~~

Sidang pertama Akasuna Sasori berjalan lancar, segala bukti dan saksi yang Sakura kumpulkan cukup kuat untuk membebaskan Sasori dari kasus yang menjeratnya itu. Namun keputusan hakim belum keluar hari itu juga. Masih harus menunggu sidang kedua yang diadakan satu minggu lagi. Sang pengacara cantik berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura tersenyum puas saat meninggalkan ruang persidangan dengan Sasori di sampingnya. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dirancang di otaknya. Sasori dengan lancar mengeluarkan pembelaannya. Ino yang ikut hadir di persidangan perdana Sakura pun ikut tersenyum bangga. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Sakura sangat hebat. Sikap kekanakannya hilang saat persidangan berjalan. Yang ada adalah sikap wanita anggun penuh perhitungan dan analisa yang akurat. 'Bangga' itulah yang Ino rasakan saat melihat Sakura dengan lantang menentang analisa sang Jaksa penuntut.

Selama menunggu persidangan kedua, Sakura tetap mengunjungi Sasori. Terkadang saat sedang tidak ada jadwal pemotretan, Ino pun menemani Sakura.

Ada saja yang dibicarakan Sakura dan Sasori, entah itu tentang kasusnya ataupun masalah pribadinya. Sasori berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dari yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan tahanan lain, kini senyum manis selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura baru tahu ternyata selain jago dalam bidang arsitektur, Sasori juga pandai melukis. Pernah suatu hari, Sakura meminta Sasori untuk melukis wajahnya. Dan hasilnya sangat-sangat menakjubkan. 'Cantik' Sakura saja sampai tak percaya kalau ternyata wajahnya secantik itu.

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba, degup jantung Sakura berdentum kencang menanti keputusan sang Hakim Ketua. Beberapa kali Sakura menatap ke arah Ino was-was dan dibalas dengan senyuman semangat dari sahabat nomor satunya itu.

"Dengan ini, Akasuna Sasori dinyatakan bebas," seru Hakim Ketua lantang disertai ketokan palu di mejanya, 'tok tok tok'. Keputusan Hakim Ketua disambut riuh tepuk tangan orang-orang yang menghadiri persidangan. Jelas sekali senyum puas penuh kelegaan terlukis di wajah Sakura dan Sasori. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruang persidangan dengan langkah gagah. Setelah mengurus perlengkapan dokumen kebebasan Sasori, Sakura langsung mengajak Sasori ke Café Mocha langganannya bersama Ino. Ocehan-ocehan kecil mengiringi langkah mereka, rencana-rencana kecil yang ada di kepala Sakura pun turut menghiasi percakapan yang terjadi diantara dua gadis cantik dan satu pria tampan itu, seperti nanti Sasori akan tinggal dimana lalu bekerja sebagai apa, dan hal lainnya. Sesekali Ino melihat Sakura dan Sasori yang tertangkap basah saling mencuri-curi pandang. Ino tiba-tiba tersenyum menggoda, dan….

"Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja, eh?" Ino tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kalimat yang berhasil membuat kedua orang di sampingnya membelalakkan matanya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ino hanya terkikik geli.

~~~~Selesai~~~~

Author Note..

Haruno Erna Chan kembali hadir dengan fic sederhana…

Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk _Black and White Remembrance_ _Event_

Jujur saja saat mendapat PM dari panitia event Sasosaku otak saya langsung _blank_

Pengen ikutttt, tapi ga ada ide….

Semalaman saya mikir nyari ide…

Hingga menjelang tengah malam tiba-tiba "Tring" muncullah ide ini di otakku.

Besok paginya saya langsung ngetikkk…..

Jujur, ngetik fic ini di Kantor loh…

Hahahah… maaf Bos, aku menggunakan asset perusahaan.

Akhirnya 3 hari saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini…

Gomen kalau ceritanya agak aneh.

Jujur saja, pengennya mah bisa menghibur, tapi…..

Hehehehh #nyengir

~~~~ditunggu reviewnya~~~ ~


End file.
